In a battery-powered electric vehicle (BEV), an electric motor/generator is powered by a group of batteries configured as a battery pack or assembly that may be recharged from an external electrical source (e.g., the national power grid). The BEV's electric motor/generator exhibits certain advantages over the well-known internal combustion engine utilized by conventional vehicles. For example, an electric motor achieves significantly higher conversion efficiency and is capable of producing torque without vehicular movement thus eliminating the need for gearboxes and torque converters. Additionally, an electric motor has the ability to recapture kinetic energy via regenerative breakings. Furthermore, an electric motor significantly reduces emission during operation. Despite the advantages associated with electric motors, however, BEVs have not been widely adopted, largely because of limitations associated with cost and performance (e.g., range).
Hybrid vehicles, like BEVs, employ battery-powered electric motors; however, hybrid vehicles do so in combination with highly efficient heat engines, such as conventional internal combustion engines. By selectively utilizing the electric motor (e.g., when the vehicle is at a standstill), the hybrid vehicle minimizes reliance on the internal combustion engine thus conserving petroleum fuel, minimizing emissions, and reducing operational costs. Recently, plug-in hybrid electrical vehicles (PHEVs) have been developed that employ rechargeable, high-capacity battery assemblies that permit the electric motor to operate for a longer period of time thus reducing reliance on the internal combustion engine. For short range trips, a PHEV may rely solely on the electric motor thereby avoiding the use of the internal combustion engine entirely.
BEVs and PHEVs are generally provided with a connector capable that is electrically coupled to the battery assembly and that may be manually connected to an external power source (e.g., the power grid) to permit battery assembly recharging. For example, the connector cable may include a pronged end that may be plugged into a household electrical outlet. Charging time may range from minutes to several hours depending upon the extent to which the battery assembly has been depleted and the voltage/frequency of the outlet. The time of day (TOD) during which the BEV/PHEV charges is important for two primary reasons: (1) in the aggregate, the charging TOD impacts power grid stress levels; and (2) the charging TOD often determines the cost per kilowatt-hour that a consumer pays for electricity.
It should thus be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a vehicular charging system capable of (1) determining an optimal time period during which the battery assembly of an electric/hybrid vehicle should be charged and (2) effectuating charging during the determined time period. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.